The Jane Malone
by elisheva
Summary: A person from Jane's past shows Lisbon some of Jane's closed life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What can I say I was feeling creative! Not mine sadly. Enjoy.**

* * *

All Agent Teresa Lisbon wanted was some time to complete some paperwork so she didn't have to stay all night to get it done.

She was given eight minutes before a head popped in to interrupt. A blond, curly head with an impish smile to be exact.

"Hey, Lisbon?"

She growled at her consultant, Patrick Jane. "What?"

"I'm running to the store to get some tea. Do you want anything?"

"Some peace and quiet, perhaps?"

They were not British but the only way to describe his smile was cheeky. "How about you settle for some Tylenol for your headache."

"I don't have--" she started but he was already gone. Then her head started hurting. Damn him! She rubbed her head and pressed onward to complete the tedious task.

She managed a few more reports being singed off before a commotion caught her attention again. Seeing the back of the familiar head she threw her pen down and stormed into her team's bullpen. "Damnit, Jane, why is thirty minutes too much to ask for?" She came face to face with the man only to falter and blush. The man was _not_ Patrick Jane. "Oh, God," she said, mortified. "I'm so sorry."

The man smiled, looking amused. "No troubles, miss," he said in a slight Irish brogue.

She straightened to her full height and held out her hand. "Agent, actually. Agent Teresa Lisbon."

He took it. "Shea Malone."

Her hand felt slightly warm as she shook with the man. He was six feet and some inches, had blond tousled hair, and bright piercing eyes. Lisbon peered at the other female on the team, Grace Van Pelt, to see she was smitten. Kimball Cho was looking at the man with slight interest while Wayne Rigsby looked like he wanted Malone dead- probably due to the fact of Van Pelt's reaction. "This is my team. How can I help you, Mr. Malone?"

His beautiful smile widened and Lisbon could have sworn she heard Van Pelt sigh. "How about you call me Shea so I can call you Teresa."

Lisbon lifted an eyebrow. Smooth. "How about you tell me what you need and I'll point you in the right direction," she suggested.

Malone shrugged his broad shoulders easily. "I am to understand Patrick Jane works here."

She froze. She didn't remember the man but Jane was so proficient in pissing people off she wasn't actually surprised at him being there but in how he was able to get by security. "While I know that our consultant can be a bit blatant with his methods as his supervisor I would like to say his unorthodox behavior is backed by a high success rate. Please accept my apologies."

He chuckled. "You sound like you have to say that quite a lot. Is it a bother for me to wait?"

"That's Jane's couch," Van Pelt said, helpfully.

"Thanks, love."

Rigsby was practically glowering. Lisbon felt it was time to leave. "I'll just check on what's keeping Jane."

"Do try to keep my identity a secret, lass. 'Tis a surprise, you see."

Lisbon gritted her teeth until she was behind her closed office door. "I'll show him 'lass'," she muttered as she used her speed-dialed for Jane.

His voice was smug. "Couldn't leave you more than ten minutes, huh, Lisbon."

"Kiss my ass," she retorted.

"Did we get a case?" he asked.

"No," she said as she tried to look at the man without being noticed. "But you're needed back here immediately."

He gasped. "Did Rigsby finally ask Van Pelt out? Are we going to have little RigPeltlets?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "No! But if you aren't here soon the guy Van Pelt is making cow eyes to is going to be Rigsbified."

"You expect ME to step in front of a jealous Rigsby. Not on your life. But I would like to see the 'fying'."

"He's asking for you," she told him.

"Huh! I always pictured Cho as his second."

"Not Rigsby! This Malone guy. He is waiting for you."

"Malone?" he asked sharply. "Are you sure?"

She blinked. "I think so. What's the matter? Are you in trouble?"

His voice warmed again. "Aw, Teresa, it almost sounds like you care."

She bristled. "When will you be here to handle this?"

"I'm in the elevator right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short chapter...sorry! But I promise for a fast update. And I just hope you can imagine the accect as I can't write it! lol**

* * *

Jane got off the elevator a floor beneath his own and used the walk up to get his thoughts in order. He wondered which Malone it was, knowing it could be three different outcomes. Using the stairs gave him the advantage of seeing who laid in wait.

Lisbon was hanging by the elevators with her back to him so he couldn't resist the urge to sneak up on her. "Waiting for someone?"

To her credit she jumped but didn't say a peep until she turned to glare at him. "What is going on here, Jane? I don't like my floor becoming a three ring circus."

He smirked at her. "I thought you liked animals, Lisbon." She was about to stomp off when he touched her sleeve. "Michael, Shea, or Brannon?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Shea," she told him. "Is that good?"

"It's better," he said before linking his arm in hers and walking towards his company. "Shea!" he greeted.

Shea stood. "Patrick! Did she give me up?" he asked of Lisbon.

"Yep!" Jane said, enthusiastically. "She can't keep a thing from me."

Lisbon removed her arm from his to give him a look. "I can, Jane. This time I was trying to save your worthless ass. In vain, it seems."

Jane laughed and placed himself on Shea's side. "Agents Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby, I'd like to officially introduce you to my cousin, Shea Malone."

The looks of surprise were as he expected. Grace's gaze went from Shea's to his, saw the resemblance and quickly looked away as she realized the one would now be the other in her view. Cho's expression was one of surprise then understanding. Rigsby dropped the hostility, knowing he couldn't beat up a friend's relative- plus, Grace was no longer staring.

Teresa was staring. Then she walked up and poked Shea in the middle of his chest. "You were withholding evidence, Mister."

Shea, not knowing who he was dealing with, grinned. "Wanted ta see your reactions, missy."

She balled up her fist and shook it at him. "You'll see my fist in your face if you don't stop the nicknames."

Shea looked surprised. "I apologize,...Teresa."

She growled then poked Jane for good measure. "My people need to work and you have documents to sign. Either keep him in line or get out of my hair. One Jane's quite enough."

Jane gave her his trademark look. "Technically he's a Malone," he corrected.

She made a growl noise then went to slam her glass door.

Shea grinned at his cousin. "Bit touchy do ya think."

"She feels threatened," Jane said in wonder.

"Why?"

"I don't know but I am about to find out." Jane made his way to Lisbon's office and went in without knocking as was his way.

"What do you want?" she growled at him from where she stood at the file cabinet.

"You seem testy," he said, leaning up against the closed door, ensuring no interruptions.

"Maybe if my consultant wasn't holding a family reunion in my office I would get more work done, causing me to be less 'testy' as you so kindly put it."

"He's not in your office, per se."

She thought about cursing him but instead closed the file drawer and leaned against it to mimic Jane's posture. "What's he doing here?"

"He's in the building presumably to find me. I don't think he knows anybody else here."

"You know I mean what's he want with you."

"Well, my dear, we are family even if we haven't seen each other in years. But, specifically? I have no idea."

She waved a hand around. "You can't just read his mind or something?"

Jane chuckled. "I never could read Irish brethren."

She stilled. "God, don't tell me he's a pseudo-psychic too."

"No, not at all, although he fancies himself a bit of a fountain of woman knowledge."

Lisbon snorted.

"I'm planning on taking him out tonight for dinner, get why he's here. I want you to come with us."

She laughed then walked to her desk. "I think not. Because of all the adventure between you and your cousin I will not officially be working until midnight."

"You have to stop to eat."

"Drop it, Jane. It won't work."

He pouted. "I want the whole team to go."

Lisbon thought of Rigsby's reaction to Malone and smiled. "_If_ you get the whole team to go I'll go."

His smile brightened the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know Teresa has an alcoholic father but I'm not sure how she reacts to alcohol itself. I prefer to think she might have a drink every now and again depending on the situation so I am going with that. **

* * *

She had no one to blame but herself. After all, she knew better than to bet against Jane. She thought Rigsby's distaste would have kept him away but he apparently chose this time to be a team player. Plus, Rigsby never turned down food.

Due to her procrastination she was the last one to arrive to Jane's place of choice.

Jane, of course, saw her first, popping out of his seat to get to her side. "You came!"

She scowled at him. "_You_ knew I would."

He smiled. "True."

They had saved her a seat at the head of the table, Jane feeding into her control issues, Malone to her right with Van Pelt next to him. Jane was on her left, Rigsby next to him and Cho at the other end.

"Wine, Agent Lisbon?" Malone asked as she got settled.

"Water is fine," she told him as she studied him. "And you can drop the title." His voice, without the melodious Irish tones, was nearly the inflictions of Jane's. Hair was exactly the same. Eyes blue instead of green yet still striking.

His chuckle brought her out of her musings. "See something you like then?"

Lisbon refused to blush as everyone looked at her. Instead, she tossed her curled hair back and gave him a once over. "You and Jane look almost enough alike to be brothers."

Malone grinned. "Me brother Michael could be Patrick's twin."

Van Pelt smiled and giggled. "I bet your family drives the Irish ladies wild."

Jane leaned close to Lisbon. "Third glass of wine," he muttered to her.

Rigsby looked put out by the whole situation but Cho looked like he had it covered if something went down on his end.

Lisbon leaned back over so it was _her_ whispering to Jane. "I think this was a bad idea," she told him, eyeing her offended agent.

"Have faith, my dear," Jane said with a grin. "And have some steak."

The food was delicious with everyone partaking in beer or wine respectably, Jane having talked Lisbon into having a drink with him. Now as dinner winded down talk began to wind up as tongues normally damned came loose with the alcohol.

Lisbon played with the beer label to have something to so with her hands. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Kinnegad, Ireland."

"And how did you find yourself in California?"

"Well," he said, with an infectious grin. "I flew."

Van Pelt touched his arm for his attention. "I think the boss wants to know why you're here."

His eyes crinkled in merriment. "Ah, is that what the Boss wants to know." He winked at Lisbon. "Mayhaps a more direct interrogation would get the desired answers."

Lisbon raised her eyebrow as she took another sip of her drink. "When I interrogate you, you'll know it. Have you looked up your cousin after so many years of no contact for a two person family function or is there something else going on?"

Malone laughed. "Persistent aren't ya, Tessie. There are several reasons I appeared it seems. The most important being communication errors." He leaned close to Lisbon. "See, young Patrick won t answer his mobile so none could find him. Haven't talked in nigh five years, ya see. Mum is worried."

"And sent you," she said, slightly amused.

"Me brothers hold grudges brilliantly."

"Michael and Brannon?" she asked.

Malone looked surprised. "He told you of them?"

It was Lisbon's turn to shrug. "He tells me enough."

He looked at her closer.

"What?" she snapped at him, self conscious. Did she have something in her teeth? She would be mortified. This was the first guy in a while who showed interest. And he was kinda smoking hot.

He shook his head. "Just watching your eyes. Patrick can be very hypnotic."

She snorted. "Jane had worked with me for long enough. I am immune to his persuasions."

He laughed heartily. "You believe it too! You truly are a stunning creature, Tessie."

Jane snorted this time, bringing their attention to him. "Tessie?"

Lisbon wondered just how long he had been listening. "Don t you start."

Jane smirked. "I'm surprised you actually allow it, Teresa."

She didn't like the way her stomach rebelled at the sound of her first name. "He has an accent that allows for concessions to be made," she justified.

He added a raised eyebrow to his smirk. "_Vous avez mon amour de coeur, Tessie_," he nearly whispered, making her lean forward, amazed yet not surprised as he captured the accent perfectly. "_Avete mio amore del cuore, Tessie_." Then Jane leaned closer to her, gently touching her cheek. "_Mo chuiste mo chrov, Tessie_."

Lisbon's heart was racing. She didn't know exactly what he told her or even if he meant it...

Then he leaned completely back and made his smile widened. "Women melt for accents and languages they don't know." He pointed to Rigsby. "Remember that, Wayne. An accent is complete access."

Teresa was trying to process what had happened. The whole team just saw her under Jane's power. She flushed, feeling the heat down her neck. Ignoring his smug look she stood up. "Bathroom," she stammered before heading in the general direction she thought the bathroom might be. Once she was in there she slumped on the wall a moment before going to the sink and mirror.

She looked at her reflection- flushed, eyes dilated, heart was still beating hard. She groaned. She had just been seduced as part of a show by Patrick Jane.

The bathroom door opened and she looked quick, not surprised if it was Jane to gloat.

It was Van Pelt. "Boss, are you ok?"

Van Pelt was always worried about other people.

Lisbon saw her concerned slight buzzed face and sighed. "We're in a relaxed setting, Grace. You don't have to call me 'boss'."

Van Pelt blushed prettily but continued forward. "I heard Jane's...uh...phrases. Do you know what he was saying?"

She shook her head. "Do you?" she had to ask.

Grace nodded and walked to the faucet closest to her. "I took French in school. He said, 'you have my heart, love'."

Lisbon paled as she thought about the implications. Then she shook her head slowly. "No. It means nothing. It's just Jane. That's all. You know how he likes to throw people off."

Van Pelt nodded in agreement. "He was just showing off in front of Shea. Think nothing of it, Bo--Teresa."

Teresa took a deep breath, then stood her natural firm self. "Let's get back to our drinks."

The men appeared to be talking to each other when the women walked back to their seats.

Jane was the only one who said a word. "Women go in pairs because they ultimately never want to be alone," he said. matter-of-factly.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Actually, women go to the bathroom as a group to gossip and compare notes."

He just laughed. "I don't see you as a gossiper, my dear."

She happily gave him a glare. "You don't know me at all," she said before turning her head to the Irish lad.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane watched the table with body language portraying relaxation. But he was actively studying the others. Cho seemed bored but the more he drank the more relaxed he became. Jane actually witnessed a smile from the stoic man as Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged harmless stories. From the laughter he knew they were enjoying themselves.

Lisbon, on the other hand, had taken the predictable way out and turned to Shea to talk strictly to him.

"How do you like America?" she asked him at one point.

"Well, I've traveled many lands in my many years so I've seen lots o' land. Honestly, Tessie, me home stands above the rest."

Lisbon leaned on her elbows. "So, going home is the best?"

Shea gave her his thousand watt smile. "You've said it exactly, dear. Smart, Tessie." He leaned in too so they were mere inches apart. "Shall I take you home with me?"

Lisbon laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder with her small fist and leaned away. "As nice as that offer is, Malone, I prefer to stay on this side of the ocean."

Jane watched all of this in his chair, forgotten for the moment. He suppressed the urge to jump into their conversation and was pretty impressed with himself that he had stayed silent as long as he had.

Apparently so was Lisbon because he saw her peek over her shoulder as if to make sure he was still there.

He took it as a cue to come in. "Have you been home recently, Shea?" he asked.

Shea grinned at him. "Aye. Saw Mum right before I was sent here."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Sent by who?"

Shea shrugged. "The family."

Lisbon snorted behind her glass. "You make it sound like the Mafia or something."

Shea wiggled his brows. "You've no idea."

Jane shifted. "I thought you volunteered."

"It was a mutual decision."

"But why are you--" Lisbon started to ask but Jane's hand on her arm stopped her question. He cast his eyes to the other members of the team so she would understand it wasn t her he minded talking in front of.

Of course, at the moment Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were in their own worlds.

"Where are you staying?" Jane asked his cousin softly.

He named a hotel not too far from the CBI building. "I was hoping if you could take the day to have a chat, Patrick."

Jane looked askance to Lisbon, who shrugged her shoulders. "All we have going is playing catch-up with paperwork," she told him. "But we get a case and you're unavailable you're stuck on paperwork duty indefinitely."

Jane grinned at her. "I won't let you down, Teresa." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I wanted to see Jane mad so he might be OOC. But you'll be ok.**

* * *

"Why the beach, Patrick?" Shea asked as they got out of Jane's car to take a walk in the sand.

"Why not the beach?" he asked back. "Here's a chance for you to dip your toes in the blue Pacific. Rare, isn't it?"

Shea took off his socks and shoes as he sighed. "You probably already know what it is concerning."

Jane nodded as he smelled the salty air. "Brannon would have been sent for just congenialities. You're here about the Jane Malone."

Shea smiled a little and spread his hands. "She's a grand pub, Patrick."

Jane stopped to wriggle his bare toes into the warm sand and to study the ocean before answering. "I know it's a good pubs, Shea, That's why I invested in it." Then he turned to his cousin. "That's why I'm _still_ invested in it."

"Mayhap if you were there, Patrick..."

"What's so hard with our agreement now?" Jane asked casually.

"For one you never answer your mobile. Mum had questions--"

"We have an agreement," Jane gently reminded him. "I m a silent partner Your mother has my permission to do whatever she wants with the pub. I thought we all appreciated the 'silent' part."

Shea sighed and reached his hand out to touch Jane's arm. "Mother is wanting to sell her share to the three of us."

Jane looked at him closely. "No," he corrected, "she's wanting to sell the PUB to the three of you. She wants to buy my share back."

"Never could put anything past you, Pat."

"You've seen the numbers," he told Shea. "You tell me why I should sell."

"Ma has heirs, Patrick."

Jane felt the first flicker of anger. "And I don't? I'm not dead yet, Shea."

The Irishman flushed. "That's not what I meant at all."

Jane gave a humorless smile as his cell rang. "Offer me something worth my while and we'll see about negotiations." He answered the phone.

"We have one," Lisbon's voice came through.

"I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at his cousin. "The hotel's only about three blocks from here. You'll be fine, right?" Despite himself he felt good about leaving Malone on the beach even as he passed the hotel to get to the crime scene.

He noticed his mood was sour when he snapped at Rigsby for eating on the sidelines of the investigation. But when he made Van Pelt tear up the rest of the team noticed.

"What are you doing, Van Pelt?" he stormed after her, after they questioned the witness. "Are you trying to sabotage the investigation?"

Not used to Jane yelling she stopped and blinked. "Well, I didn't mean..."

"When you're in an interrogation it doesn't matter what you _mean_."

She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Since when have _you_ been a model worker?"

"You're an agent," he snarled, "although they must have given the badge to you for your looks and not your talent."

Tears swam in her big eyes.

"Oh, don't you start crying too. I swear it's a shame they let emotional teenagers into the Bureau."

Rigsby tapped his shoulder at that point. "Hey, lay off, man."

Jane smiled, one that didn't make it to his eyes. "Defending your girl, Rigsby? You do realized once you get the nerve up to ask what you want you won't be working together anymore. You'll be known as the people who broke the rules and tried to cause trouble. And you want to know the sad part, Rigsby? Without me on the team you probably could have lied about the whole thing and none would be wiser."

Lisbon smirked as she, too, approached. "I'd like to think I'm a little more intuitive than that. Jane, let's talk." She gestured to her vehicle.

He followed her to the SUV and got into his normal spot in the passenger side.

She studied him for a moment as he drummed his long fingers on his knees and glared straight ahead. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored. This case is solved. Your prime suspect did it."

She sighed. "Jane, you're not yourself. You've upset Rigsby and made Van Pelt cry."

"She shouldn't be so sensitive."

"I agree but I would never deliberately make her cry. What happened this morning?"

He gripped his knees and grit his teeth. "Family business."

She took it as a message to butt out. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk. But lay off my team in the meantime."

As she opened her door he shot a hand out to stop her. "I meant it literally. The Jane Malone is a family business."

She shut her door and turned to look at him. "I guess this business in Ireland."

He nodded. "Seven years ago, when I started getting big in television and radio my Aunt Maura came to me with a business proposition. There was a pub in a district not far from them that was dying. A little spit and shine and it would make a dime. Well, shilling. We worked out a deal and ever since it turned to black I've been sent checks quarterly."

She shifted closer in interest. "And now?"

"And now Shea is here." He took a breath before he turned his gaze fully on here. "They want me to sell."

"Why?" she asked, knowing at some point the normally reclusive Jane could tell her to back off.

But it seemed he needed someone to talk to this time. "Shea was playing the inheritance card."

"You don t think he's telling the truth?"

"I think if they wanted me to make a decision Michael or Maura would have come."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Talk to Maura. She's the one the deal was made with."

She patted his arm. "Sounds like you have it covered. Now, stop harassing my team."

He finally smiled. "Yes, Boss."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't understand what we're doing here," Jane whined as they pulled up to the victim's house.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "It's called gathering evidence. You said you didn't want to talk to Shea right now. If I'm going to be your alibi you are going to work."

"But this is grunt work."

"You sound like a spoiled brat. You're under my thumb now, Jane."

He chuckled. "Scary thought, Lisbon."

"We have a search warrant, Jane, which means we are _looking_. If anything is related we can have it. If not we are to ignore it. Do you understand?"

He pulled a face. "I know what a search warrant means."

"Yes, but do you understand?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand. Look, don't touch. Right?"

"Right."

Jane found himself mentally stimulated by the messy garage. While he didn't actually touch anything he looked in every box stored there knowing his memory could help the agents later on if needed.

Then he found the door. He wasn't looking for a door by any means. He just thought he was in an average garage. Until he walked across the floor and the "cement" creaked under his weight.

He got onto his knees. "Lisbon," he yelled according to their agreement.

"Whatever it is, leave it!" she yelled back from inside the house.

Of course he didn't. He eased the door up and went down the stairs without a pause. He found the light bulb and turned it on.

The place was filthy and more junked than the actual garage. Clothes hung on each side of him and would have made a lesser man claustrophobic. Instead, Jane pressed forward and followed the tunnel to the end- about six feet long.

At the end he looked around then yelled again. "Lisbon!"

"Where are you?"

"Down here!"

He knew she found it by her curse. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

He had to grin. "Finding evidence," He turned back, not touching anything like a good boy when he saw their suspect blocking his path. All two hundred and fifty pounds of him. "You're surrounded," Jane thought was brilliant to say. "The best thing to do would be to confess."

The suspect didn't agreed, finding the best line of action to punch Jane in the face then grab the bloody knife Jane had found and start running.

Sitting on the curb, holding his bloody nose and waiting for the paramedics to look him over Jane got the distinct feeling Lisbon was laughing at him. "It's not funny," he told her, managing not to sound _too_ stuffy.

"How you've not had more broken noses is beyond me," she told him with amazement in her voice. "You know I have to tell you you should have never gone down without an armed office."

"Wasn't enough room," he argued.

"Henry Washington managed," she told him.

Jane considered the vest to bloody to save and took it off to stanch the orifice. "You'd think you'd be nicer considering I solved your case for you."

Lisbon snorted. "Not quite."

"He did it."

"Please, Jane. You're just saying that because you got hit in your face."

"Innocent people never willing hit officials."

She laughed. "You were in his basement."

The medic appeared, setting Jane's nose then taping it up.

"Hurts," he mumbled.

"Poor baby," she said, unsympathetically. "You'd think you'd be use to it as many times as you're hit."

"Nice of you to care," he muttered as the medic finished then collected her bag to leave them.

Lisbon waited until they were alone before talking again. "What are you going to do about it?"

"My nose?" he asked, confused.

"The Jane Malone," she corrected.

"Oh, I haven t decided yet."

They were quiet for a moment. "My advice?" Lisbon said. "Sell it. Ask double the price and cut the business ties. Then it's just family again." She smiled. "_And_ they won't send Michael."

He laughed. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so this one had to end...but never fear! I have a sequel already planned out....with maybe some Jane/Lisbon....**

* * *

Jane met with Shea the next day. "What the hell happened to your face?" Shea asked him when he saw the tape.

Jane smiled. "Got our suspect."

Shea smiled as well. "Too bad you stepped in front of his fist."

Jane shrugged. "He didn't like me finding the murder weapon in his hideaway."

Shea crossed his arms. "How do ya do it? How do you deal with evil everyday?"

Jane's smiled fell from his face. "I've made my family face the most evil of them all by themselves. I can see people like this suspect all day everyday and still not face anything as bad as they did."

"How long are you going to keep blaming yourself, Patrick?" his cousin asked.

"I feel I have a long way to go," Jane told him before shifting gears. "I'm ready to talk about the pub."

Shea smiled. "That's great!"

"I've thought about it and it shouldn't come between family like it does." He named his needed price.

Shea whistled. "Kinda high, huh."

"I know you'll need to contact Maura. I won't budge from the amount but I'm not asking more than its worth either. You know where I'll be."

"Aye," Shea told him, "with Tessie Lisbon."

"At work, yes."

Much to Cho's disconcertion Jane joined him in the interrogation. Jane touched his nose gingerly. "Heck of a punch you throw, Mr. Washington."

Washington fiddled with a writing utensil that had been lying on the desk in front of him. "Shouldn't have been in my space, Mister."

"We had a warrant," Cho told him. "We had every right to be there."

"Well, I didn't know!"

Jane pointed at the pen. "You write right-0handed, Mr. Washington?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Well, that's great news for you! All the evidence points to the killer being left-handed." Jane stood and started towards the door before turning, decisively. "But then how do you explain hitting me with your _left_ hand?"

Once he had his fun and left Cho to finish with the guy he joined Lisbon as she drank her coffee with a smirk. "We still can't book him for murder based on you getting you nose busted."

"Nope, but he'll cop to murder soon enough." His cell rang and he walked off to answer it. Finally, he came back, big grin on his face. He walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Watch the coffee," she snapped then looked at him closer. "What are you so damn happy about?"

"They took the deal."

"They took the deal?"

"Yep!"

She smiled. "Jane, that's great. So, Shea's leaving?"

"First flight out. He said he hated to leave without goodbyes but knew you weren't his to have."

Lisbon made a face. "Whatever that means."

"I'm to bring you next time to Ireland."

"Sounds like fun."

They stopped talking as Cho walked up. "Washington just confessed," he told the two.

Lisbon's grin widened. "Looks like it's going to be a good day for all of us."


End file.
